I'll be Holmes for Christmas
by sherlockhomesgeek
Summary: It's Christmas time and Sherlock is coming back...but will this Christmas be holly and jolly or will the detective have a punch in the face before the day is over...(I suck at summaries)


**Hey guys...so this is my Christmas fanfiction and I am sorry for not posting it on Christmas, but Fanfiction was screwed so I had to wait till they fixed it so I could post it. I hope you like it:)**

"It's been two years..." John whispered to himself. The doctor lay wide awake in his bed asleep; John hasn't stopped thinking about that day he lost Sherlock, the day he jumped. It seemed only yesterday he was standing just below his best friend when he got that phone call and the last word that came from Sherlock's mouth, "Goodbye, John." Even tossing and turning couldn't get those thoughts out of his head, so he ended up sleep deprived the next morning; maybe moving out of Baker Street wasn't a good idea.

**~8~**

"Merry Christmas, brother." Mycroft said with a scowl on his face. Sherlock Holmes came walking into his older brother's office with a smirk on his face, like he was actually happy to see Mycroft for once. "Brother, Merry Christmas to you as well." Sherlock tried to smile. The elder brother was about to roll his eyes at the younger, when the picture of John Watson came into view of Sherlock's eyes; he'd been away for so long that the doctor grew a mustache. "We'll have to get rid of that, I don't want to be seen walking around with some 'dinosaur'" Sherlock mused. Mycroft raised an eye brow at his brother in hopes that he'd explain what he meant, but alas since the detective had been gone for two years Mycroft should have to tell him. "We? I am doing nothing of the sort, Sherlock." Mycroft snapped.

Sherlock placed the picture down and began fixing his blazer; it seemed to the detective that his brother was the same old Mycroft, always a kill joy. "I think I'll go to Baker Street and surprise John, maybe even jump out of a cake..." Sherlock joked. Mycroft drooped his head for a moment then raised back to his brother's eye level and informed that his friend was no longer at 221B. "Baker Street? He doesn't live there anymore; it's been two years he has moved on with his life." Mycroft stated. John moved on, Sherlock thought, but he thought his friend knew...knew why he jumped in the first place; he must tell John he is alive and never leaving again. "What life, I've been away!" Sherlock scoffed back. Mycroft shook his head in dismay, obviously his little brother wasn't thinking straight...again; Sherlock just needed to get over the fact John forgot all about him and is now happy with his girlfriend Mary Morstan.

"On Christmas I shall show up at his door step and apologize for my fake death, and hopefully he'll forgive me." Sherlock said as he was heading out the door. Mycroft nodded to his brother's gesture and watched as he left the office in a flash; it was good to have Sherlock back, let's just hope that Christmas won't go up in flames when John sees Sherlock alive.

**~8~**

It was Christmas Eve, Sherlock was out roaming the streets of London, when he spotted John and his girlfriend Mary entering a restaurant; the detective thought maybe now was the time to reveal his secret of faking his death. But he promised himself to wait till Christmas morn to tell John he was sorry, by the looks of it Sherlock's guilt was eating him away and he felt horrible leaving his best friend. So putting off his decision to show up at John's front door of his flat, Sherlock started off towards the restaurant, trying not to get seen by John and his girlfriend; nobody really recognized Sherlock because he's been gone for far too long, this no one really cared. "Sir is there something I can do for you?" some waiter said to Sherlock. The detective turned to look at him and saw a glimpse of his mobile phone and answered the waiter in a rather snotty way. "You got a text, probably your wife; about the contractions." Sherlock said with a smirk. The waiter looked down at his mobile phone and left the restaurant in a hurry, making Sherlock able to start his plan to reveal himself to John without freaking the other citizens in the area. The detective soon snuck into a waiter's outfit so he would be recognized, then walked out onto the main floor and stood by the table John was sitting at with Mary across from him. The two looked stunning together, and that made Sherlock feel happy, but still guilt kept biting him in the rear for leaving him so lonely for two years of his life without any cases to solve.

Sherlock stood there marveling at his friend and trying to find the word to say to him without drawing attention to him. "John..." Sherlock voice was deep and soft when he said his name. The doctor didn't hear him...so he tried again, but this time a tad bit louder, "John, listen to me" he said with a squeak in his voice. John looked up and saw his beloved friend for the first time in two years; Mary was a bit scared at the sight of the detective. The doctor stood up to Sherlock and looked at him thoroughly, and then he socked him right in the nose; Sherlock fell back onto the cold floor of the restaurant while John left angry.

**~8~**

"John...John Hamish Watson where are you going?" Mary called out. There was no answer to the lovely blonde's call, so she ran after John in hope he wouldn't do anything foolish; it was rather odd to see that Sherlock was back...especially close to Christmas. "John!" Mary shouted, this time John turned around. "What?! Oh...sorry my apologizes Mary." John sighed. Mary placed a hand upon her loved one's shoulder and comforted him; it had been a long night and the two needed to rest up for tomorrow was Christmas and they wanted to celebrate it together. So the two walked home, passed Baker Street and passed Speedy's; it was hard to see the old flat again abandoned with no one living in it anymore. "You miss that place don't you..." Mary mused. John nodded to her statement, "Indeed I do...and my friend as well."

As they walked the two came across a small cafe near their flat, and the sight they saw inside was almost terrifying to be true...it was Sherlock sitting alone drinking some tea. The two stood there watching him through the window; John was this close into walking away from the cafe, but his best friend looked so lonely that he decided to enter the cafe and sit down with him. "I planned your arrival just right..." Sherlock hummed. John ignored that statement and sat down across from him, while Mary sat next to him diagonally from Sherlock; the detective looked happier than usual, and the sight of his best friend helped that. "I don't know why you did it; I just want to know how." John bluntly said towards his detective friend. Sherlock grinned a cheeky grin; then he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Christmas morning I shall explain it all..." Sherlock stated. And before the detective new it, John got up from his chair and hugged his best friend tight; John was so happy to see Sherlock again, that he started to cry tears of happiness. "I am very sorry, John. Please forgive me." Sherlock said.

The good doctor looked at his friend; hugged him again and then silently forgave his best friend, he felt better now that he wasn't alone anymore and that Sherlock was back in his life once again. "Thank you…" John said in a whisper. Now that this whole thing was solved, John could introduce Mary to his best friend, and the three can have a wonderful Christmas once again now that Sherlock Holmes is back. After these two years Sherlock was happy to breathe in the London air again; apologizes to his friends and make new memories with John and Mary. "Sherlock, you shall spend Christmas at our place" Mary smiled brightly. The detective nodded and followed behind the two as they all walked back to John and Mary's flat together in the cold air; Mycroft was right…his life was different now that two years had passed, but Sherlock didn't want to dwell on the past. "It's good to be home…" Sherlock said.

And that my friend brings us to the end of this story…the time has come to share a verse of the Christmas story:

_In the sixth month the angel Gabriel was sent from God to a city of Galilee named Nazareth,__to a virgin betrothed to a man whose name was Joseph, of the house of David. And the virgin's name was Mary.__And he came to her and said, "Greetings, O favored one, the Lord is with you!"__ But she was greatly troubled at the saying, and tried to discern what sort of greeting this might be.__And the angel said to her, "Do not be afraid, Mary, for you have found favor with God.__And behold, you will conceive in your womb and bear a son, and you shall call his name Jesus.__He will be great and will be called the Son of the Most High. And the Lord God will give to him the throne of his father David,__and he will reign over the house of Jacob forever, and of his kingdom there will be no end." _

_Luke 1:26-33_


End file.
